helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2002-nen Hello! Project Dai Undoukai
2002-nen Hello! Project Dai Undoukai (2002年ハロー!プロジェクト大運動会; Year 2002 Hello! Project Great Sports Day) is Hello! Project's second sports festival, held at Osaka Dome on November 3, 2002. It was released on VHS with the title HELLO! PROJECT SPORTS FESTIVAL IN OSAKA DOME 2002.11.03. Hello! Project Sports Festivals are sporting events held by Hello! Project. Members are divided into two teams with almost the same number of people, but the names of the teams and the groupings of the members are different every year. Teams Akagumi (Team Red) # Heike Michiyo (Captain) # Inaba Atsuko (Fuku Captain) # Abe Natsumi (Morning Musume) # Yaguchi Mari (Morning Musume) # Yoshizawa Hitomi (Morning Musume) # Tsuji Nozomi (Morning Musume) # Takahashi Ai (Morning Musume) # Ogawa Makoto (Morning Musume) # Matsuura Aya # Ayaka (Coconuts Musume) # Satoda Mai (Country Musume) # Saito Hitomi (Melon Kinenbi) # Otani Masae (Melon Kinenbi) # Ishii Rika # Yajima Maimi (℃-ute) # Natsuyaki Miyabi (Berryz Koubou) # Sudo Maasa (Berryz Koubou) # Kumai Yurina (Berryz Koubou) # Nakajima Saki (℃-ute) # Suzuki Airi (℃-ute) # Sugaya Risako (Berryz Koubou) # Hagiwara Mai (℃-ute) Aogumi (Team Blue) # Nakazawa Yuko (Captain) # Yasuda Kei (Fuku Captain) (Morning Musume) # Iida Kaori (Morning Musume) # Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) # Kago Ai (Morning Musume) # Konno Asami (>Morning Musume) # Niigaki Risa (Morning Musume) # Goto Maki # Mika (Coconuts Musume) # Asami (Country Musume) # Murata Megumi (Melon Kinenbi) # Shibata Ayumi (Melon Kinenbi) # Maeda Yuki # Fujimoto Miki # Tsugunaga Momoko (Berryz Koubou) # Shimizu Saki (Berryz Koubou) # Umeda Erika (℃-ute) # Murakami Megumi (℃-ute) # Ishimura Maiha (℃-ute) # Tokunaga Chinami (Berryz Koubou) # Okai Chisato (℃-ute) Featured Members * Morning Musume ** 1st Gen: Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori ** 2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari, Yasuda Kei ** 4th Gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Ishikawa Rika, Kago Ai ** 5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa * Coconuts Musume ** Ayaka ** Mika * Country Musume ** Asami ** Satoda Mai * Melon Kinenbi ** Saito Hitomi ** Otani Masae ** Murata Megumi ** Shibata Ayumi * ℃-ute ** Umeda Erika ** Murakami Megumi ** Ishimura Maiha ** Okai Chisato ** Yajima Maimi ** Nakajima Saki ** Suzuki Airi ** Hagiwara Mai * Berryz Koubou ** Tsugunaga Momoko ** Shimizu Saki ** Tokunaga Chinami ** Natsuyaki Miyabi ** Sudo Maasa ** Kumai Yurina ** Sugaya Risako * Soloists ** Matsuura Aya ** Heike Michiyo ** Inaba Atsuko ** Ishii Rika ** Nakazawa Yuko ** Maeda Yuki ** Goto Maki ** Fujimoto Miki VHS Release |producer = |Last = |Next = |Single1 = |Single2 = |Single3 = |Single4 = }} Track List * Kyougi (競技) # Dai Opening (大オープニング) # Kaikai-shiki (開会式) # Junbi Taisou (準備体操) # Hello! Project Oudama Jinchi-tori Gassen!! (ハロプロ! 大玉陣地取り合戦!!) # Kyodai Pocky! Boubiki Kyousou!! (巨大ポッキー! 棒引き競争!!) # Hello! Project 80M Hurdle Senshuken!! (ハロプロ! 80Mハードル選手権!!) # Hello! Project Dai Shougai-mono Relay!! (ハロプロ! 大障害物リレー!!) # Hello! Project Dai Tsunahiki!! (ハロプロ! 大綱引き!!) # Hello! Project Kongou Dai Relay!! (ハロプロ! 混合大リレー!!) # Hyoushou-shiki (表彰式) * Special Live (スペシャルライブ) * LOVE Machine - Hello! Project Kids + Morning Musume * Omocha no Cha Cha Cha - Inaba Atsuko, Ishii Rika, Country Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki * Tokyo Bijin - Nakazawa Yuko * Murasaki Shikibu - Heike Michiyo * Tokyo, Yoimachigusa. - Maeda Yuki * Kousui - Melon Kinenbi * BYE BYE Saigo no Yoru - Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) * Summer Night Town (ENG Ver.) - Coconuts Musume * Boyfriend - Fujimoto Miki * Yaruki! IT'S EASY - Goto Maki * The Bigaku - Matsuura Aya * Momoiro Kataomoi - Matsuura Aya * Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Matsuura Aya * Koko ni Iruzee! - Morning Musume * Jun LOVER - Morning Musume * Do it! Now - Morning Musume * Souda! We're ALIVE - Morning Musume * Parade - Hello! Project Trivia Gallery External Links Category:2002 Events Category:Hello! Project Events Category:1st Generation Events In Category:2nd Generation Events In Category:3rd Generation Events In Category:4th Generation Events In Category:5th Generation Events In Category:6th Generation Events In Category:Inaba Atsuko Events In Category:Heike Michiyo Events In Category:Melon Kinenbi Events In Category:Matsuura Aya Events In Category:Coconuts Musume Events In Category:Country Musume Events In Category:2003 VHSs Category:Fanclub-Exclusive VHSs